The Unseen Ending
by iceberg60
Summary: The battle with Naraku has drawn to an end, and Kagome and Inuyasha are faced with choices. What should Kagome do? And what about Inuyasha and the Jewel? When one last meeting with Kikyo changes everything, a bigger choice appears and Kagome must make it.
1. Sympathy doesn't mean anything

**(Authors Note)**

**This is a story I did to stir up my own emotions. For my readers, my bigger story is still yet to come, this was just to get me ready. It gets better after the beginning, because some really interesting things happen. I can fix the beginning later. Review means inspiration and me feeling 100 percent better! I like to know what you guys are thinking, and what I need to change and stuff. You guys even give me ideas! So make sure to review! Like 2 minutes for you so, yah! Read and review!**

888888888888888888888888

Kagome was unhappy. Though when she was in the feudal era, when wasn't she really?

Her life had been hurdled from school, to feudal Japan on that one day…her 15th birthday. The constant travels had become second nature now, but the problems of living 500 years in the past never seemed to end.

Kagome was not too dependant on modern day things, but without the pleasures of a warm home, or TV to watch, she found herself with holes in the agenda of "fun". No comfy beds, no roads or cars; and its not like any certain half-demons were cheering her up. As homesick as she was, all _he_ did was make her feel worse.

But that's not why she was unhappy now. Not today.

Naraku had finally been defeated, and the Shikon jewel was restored to the shimmering gem that it once was. The fight was over, the battle was won. Kagome had to begin sorting out her life, now that Naraku had met his end.

Feelings of uncertainty washed over her as the battle with Naraku had approached. She knew once this was over….well, it was all over. She wanted to leave, but feared she would change her mind. Kagome had a way with going back on her plans, whenever her emotions got in the way. She had to make it clear, so she made herself say it. "After Naraku is defeated, I must leave for good." The words stuck with her until the battle was over …and yet for some reason, she lingered... It was what always had kept her there; Inuyasha.

She blushed at the thought of him. It was him wasn't it? Inuyasha had always been the reason she had returned, the reason she put herself in harms way…did she value his life more then her own?

The way she had seen it, as long as Inuyasha was at her side, she could fight; and for her that was enough. Eternally near him, forever at his side… this was the way she had always wanted it, at least until Inuyasha could figure out his own feelings.

But he didn't. Inuyasha is just that _dense._

She finally gave her self a time_. One week. If he doesn't admit his feelings, or ask me to stay by then, then I'm leaving._ The team had traveled just as normally as they had their entire journey, even though they had no goals to fulfill anymore. It had now been five days, so after tonight, only one day remained. _My time is growing short…_

Kagome sat by the small fire at the base of the room, the others sleeping peacefully on mats throughout the hut, dreaming without sorrows, or regrets. She envied them.

Surprisingly, Kikyo had survived the final encounter with Naraku, and now traveled the world once more. Kagome's senses told her she traveled near them tonight, and sadly, Inuyasha was not among the sleeping… Kagome stood from the floor, and quietly walked out of their lodging for the night.

Inuyasha was not on the roof either… _he must have gone to see Kikyo…_ she thought, a grimace forming over her face. After everything she had done for him, he still snuck off to be with her… but his happiness was what she wanted. If Kikyo, a clay body of the earth could make him happy…was that what she wanted for him? And on a more solemn note, who was she to stop him? What power, besides the word 'sit', gave her the right to do so?

The night winds clipped her hair, creating small waves in her locks, strands falling behind her ears. The wind stirred the nearby trees. This lone hut sat desolate in Inuyashas' forest. She was near enough to the well to leave when the time came. The time grew closer every day…

_Where has he run off too…I'd be alot happier if he was just sulking…_

She began a brisk pace, a silent walk in the shadows of the trees. The stars were so bright tonight, it was so…peaceful. The trees swayed in the wind, but nothing seemed to be awake in the forest. No demons anyway.

She suddenly lost her way; she turned around, but that way was unfamiliar. Where had she come from? She tried a whole mess of directions, but found each on more confusing, and decided it was best she not try anything unti she was sure. She slumped against a tree, defeated. _What am I going to do now? _She thought.

A glowing figure suddenly bobbed above the canopy of the forest. _Kikyo's soul collectors…_

After only a few mere steps in the direction, she heard it.

"Kikyo…" it was a voice. It came from her right. Bits of dialogue formed in her ear.

"Inuyasha…."

She followed the voices, winding through small trees, the voices growing louder.

"Kikyo…I knew you were near."

There was a pause after this sentence. After passing the last trees in her way, she found herself on a high spot of ground, nestled over a stream. She saw Kikyo and Inuyasha. She was only a small distance away, and she could hear them perfectly now.

"Inuyasha, I am surprised you are here" Kikyo deadpanned, her face and voice lacking humanity at all. What was holding her together? She sounded as if she was merely plastered together; then again, for a holy miko, she was only made of clay. Inuyasha still loved a being that had long since slipped beyond the barriers of death. She silently wondered if he was in self denial…

She frowned at this. She had never known Inuyasha to ignore the truth, but what if his mind would not allow the loss? What if he refused to believe it was too late for them…?

Her senses came back as Inuyasha stepped closer.

"Inuyasha, why have you come here?" Kikyo questioned, her gaze fixed on the hanyou.

_Yes Inuyasha. Why HAVE you come? _Kagome mentally berated. She almost said the subjugation word, until she choked it back, as if she'd become bulimic upon saying it.

No, she needed to see how this would pan out. So she decided to watch, and wait.

A silence passed between them, as if they were having a conversation without words. Kagome waited patiently, wondering, hoping Inuyasha would turn and leave. But he didn't…finally, Kikyo made her move.

"Inuyasha, the Shikon Jewel has finally been put back together. It is now in your possession; do you still intend to become a full demon? Or perhaps you would consider becoming human…" her voice came, her tone lacking a happy emotion of any type. Her eyes reflected only sadness.

They moved closer to the stream, leaving Kagome only able to look at their reflections. She stared into the rifts of water, a moonlit reflection of the two former lovers appeared.

Inuyasha blushed. "I…haven't really thought about it. I thought I would probably give it to Kagome..." Kagome smiled a bit. What he said must have meant something, right?

Upon mentioning her, he sniffed and looked around. Kagome quickly ducked. _Of course, why did I think I could spy when he can smell me?_

Kikyo turned her head away. "So, you care for that girl more then you do me?"

Inuyasha gasped. "No, I mean..." Kagome watched as the scene unfolded. This could only end badly for her.

Kikyo placed a hand on his chest, causing him to shiver, ever so slightly. Kagome grunted submissively. _Whatever…_

"Inuyasha, if you truly love me, you will wish for my life back, so that I will not endure the loneliness of death by myself," she explained, her watery reflection approaching Inuyashas.

"But Kagome wanted to use it to help other people…" he nearly whispered, Kagome barely able to make out the words.

"Then I bid you farewell Inuyasha." Suddenly spinning around, Kikyo turned to leave. Kagome caught her breath when she saw Inuyasha seize her in an embrace. "No…"

_Inuyasha! Stop! She just wants the Jewel! She doesn't hold love for you anymore…_

Inuyasha wrapped his hands around her neck, laying his head softly by hers. "If it is what you want…then I will wish for your life back Kikyo."

Kagome stared in shock as Kikyo turned to face him and embraced him again, there lips suddenly connecting, there hands grasping one another in an effort to stay together. Inuyasha responded with not so much as a second thought. Kagome dropped to her knees.

A bitter chill swept her body; her lips trembled and her eyes grew blurry. She shook her head in denial, repeating his name; the name she kept near to her heart now causing spasms of misery to spread through out her body.

Her body locked down in shock, she fell pale for a few moments, not able to stop the tears that streamed down her face. Silent sobs escaped her lips, unheard by the happy pair by the river. She looked at them again, stifling the cries that wracked her small figure.

She suddenly felt nauseous. She glared in Kikyos' direction, before finally getting up to leave. She didn't care which direction she went. Anywhere that didn't lead her here.

888888888888888888888888

She tripped and stumbled in her blind run. How could she be so foolish? Her sobs echoed through passages of trees, the only sound in the forest, echoing her footsteps.

She had been stupid. Inuyasha had never had any true feelings for her. She was his "Jewel detector_"… whenever he had looked at me in that loving way_…she blushed, remembering his face, then suddenly regained her posture. …_He must have saw Kikyo._ _He had never loved me, so much as who I look like…_

Her mind went on, thrusting the proof in her face which she only now noticed.

…_and all the times he had yelled at me… it had never been to cover up any feelings, he was just that uninterested. "Idiot", "Stupid", he had even called me useless once…_

Was she that blinded by her love for Inuyasha? Could she not see the plain signs that hung in her face, until now?

She tripped. _Owwwwch…_ she mumbled. She landed on her stomach. Slowly rolling back to her knees, she began walking once again. With solemn wishes, she arrived at the hut.

She stared at the sleeping figures by the fire. They were her group mates, her team, her friends… she gently knelt over Shippou and Sango. She smiled, tears forming in her eyes. Inuyashas' betrayal was once again sinking in. _No, it wasn't betrayal._ He had never even been with Kagome.

She tried to smile, but only true sadness shone through her tears. The one she loved…had loved someone else. She had given him time, she had given him love, every ounce of her being was devoted to their quest…and yet…Kagome had not won him over. She brushed a few strands of hair off of Shippous cheeks.

She had to go. She had to leave now. She couldn't wait for another day. She couldn't manage the goodbyes without tears…she couldn't stop crying if it started…she couldn't look at Inuyasha one more time... It would only make it harder to leave.

Shippou seemed so content in his sleep. She could almost picture his small, crying face. _I still need you Kagome!!_ She couldn't stop her tears, so she forced herself to leave his side. She whispered a small "goodbye", followed by urges to stay and wake him. Why did this have to be so hard? Almost loud enough to wake the others, she stumbled out of the hut. A small tear slid down Shippous cheek…

888888888888888888888888

So Kagome now walked with a reaffirmed faith in herself. She had to move on. She had to forget her life here, and continue her life where it was meant to be—home. She had always loved Inuyashas' protection…the feeling of always being safe. But when she realized she didn't need protection in her own safe world, it made her feel better. Not that her world was completely safe, but to those who were familiar with it, (not Inuyasha) they could definitely survive out in the real world. She would continue school, and go to college, get a job, and eventually marry.

She would live her life without regrets. She would stop crying…she would have to be strong. A glimmer of faith and sadness reflected in her eyes as she approached the well. The night was still silent, except for a rustling behind her. Was something coming?

In a lightning-fast motion, she readied her bow, nocked an arrow, and aimed to fire. A confused Inuyasha stood there, looking at the pointed bow, the backpack, then the well. It was silent.

"Kagome…" he said, surprised to see the bow not lower. She wanted to do it. In all her body, she ached to release her shot and send her memory of Inuyasha into oblivion; the sounds of the earlier conversation stirred her quelled emotions. She fought the urge to fire.

With what looked like a lot of will power, she managed to at least lower the bow. When Inuyasha stepped forward, she reflexed by lifting her weapon. He stepped back, realizing the growing danger in her movements. She took a few steps back herself, slowly growing closer to the well.

"Kagome," he said, showing her the thing in his hand. It was the Shikon Jewel. "I want you to have it…" he said offering it out with his hand, his eyes reflecting the same sadness hers did. Had he not made his wish?

She had to focus. She had to leave. Leaving would make it all better. "Keep it" she shot back, her voice mixed with so many feelings.

Inuyasha chanced a step forward. Kagome did not raise her bow. "Keep it Inuyasha, I'm sure there's something you want to wish for." She said turning to the well. She wanted this conversation over; it wouldn't lead anywhere good.

Within the blink of an eye, Inuyasha separated her and the well. She had let her guard down.

"You leaving Kagome? Were you planning on saying goodbye?"

She shook her head, shaking away the tears, and stepping past him. Just like Inuyasha; she didn't need his permission to leave…she hadn't even wanted to see him.

"I'm just….going home."

"….well, when are you coming back?"

A familiar silence was in the air, she stood still; all of time seemed to freeze.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, not bothering to look back. "...I'm not…"

Inuyasha gasped and grabbed her hand. "You can't leave!"

"Why not?" she contested, "Naraku is dead and… and I'm not needed anymore."

Inuyasha loosened. "Kagome…"

Kagome, regaining control, got to the rim of the well, before Inuyasha stopped her again.

"Kagome you can't!"

"I saw everything Inuyasha!" suddenly Inuyasha was quiet. "I saw you and Kikyo by the stream, and I heard everything. And I saw…" Kagome herself grew quieter. "I saw you kiss her…"

Inuyasha looked at her with deep pains in his eyes. She could see his sad expression through the dark of the night, though the night time sky gave little help. The field rippled under the wind, sending chills to Kagomes' spine. Her school outfit was a little torn. She would finally return home to fix it.

"Kagome, I--"

"Inuyasha, you fell in love with her first; and now that my duty here is over, you two can finally be together…"

"But Kagome…" he said, trying to don a brave face, but failing miserably. He was losing her.

"What about Shippou and Sango? They need you! Miroku just "wants" you but…"

"I left them a note… I may visit them again...someday."

Darkness seemed to fall faster. He was stalling her. She tried to climb over, but he grabbed her again.

"Kagome, it's never been just about Kikyo, it was also choosing…" He breathed.

Suddenly she reached for his necklace. In one swift movement, the beads and fangs spilled to the ground, broken and useless now. Inuyasha gasped, clamoring to scoop them up; Kagome clutched the chunk of necklace she had yanked, her breath heavy, her gaze unwavering.

There was some urgency in his voice as he scrambled to pick up the pieces. _Didn't he hate that thing? _Inuyasha looked at her with a torn expression. She had broken the thing that had tethered them together. It was their bond, it connected them; as a team, as possible mates.

"You don't have to choose anymore Inuyasha….I've just made it easier for you."

Inuyasha looked at her with hurt eyes; he had never shown this much emotion to her before. Still clutching the beads of the necklace, he gently grasped her shoulders.

"But…what if I chose you?"

She tried not to look at him, suddenly breaking away.

"Then…you chose too late."

With that, a strange of wash of violet sent her home, instead of the familiar blue.

Inuyasha jumped to follow her, but the well didn't allow him through. The gateway was sealed, and could never be re-opened. Inuyasha sobbed at the bottom of a well; the shimmering jewel still in his other hand.

With a quick glance at it, he wondered if it could perhaps open the gateway, send him back in time; stop him from making that huge mistake….

He thought of his wish.

With a silent prayer, the jewel lit up, the pink light of destiny fading away when its purpose was done…

**(Authors Note)**

**So was that ok? I wanted to get myself ready for my next story, so I'm only going to continue this particular one if someone asks. I luv you all! And so you know, updates on all future stories may come quick –or slow.**


	2. Am i supposed to forgive you?

**(Authors Note)**

**So yah, I thought I would finish this up in this last chapter. I was troubled whether to end it happily…or not. I'm mostly writing blindly, getting ready for my big story, so either way would have worked fine. Some things just don't end happily…that's just life. But we'll just see how this turns out.**

888888888888888888888888

Kagome clutched her stomach. She rolled around and squinted a bit, before she finally opened her eyes. It looked like night-time. Slowly, as to not upset her body, she got to the window, and opened it, letting in a cold night breeze. She gazed up at the stars, the only thing visible in the night sky. The moon had disappeared tonight.

Her thoughts reflected inward_. Is Inuyasha human tonight?_ She shrugged it off. Thinking of him made her stomach feel worse. Ever since the night before, (the night in the forest), her stomach had felt so awful. Had the pain of seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha together not subsided? No, that couldn't be it. Something was physically wrong with her body. She glanced out the window.

The kamis seemed to frown upon her lately. What had she done to deserve these punishments? If these were merely trials, Kagome did not want to play their games anymore;she didn't want to be a toy the kamis could push and pull at. She thought about the possibility that they did this out of _fun._ She only hoped the kamis did not have an "Inuyasha" sense of humor.

Sure, Kagomes life seemed stretched enough already, but if it was pulled any further out of alignment, her reality would surely collapse, and her sanity along with it. Not the funnest thing to think of.

At least she had come home on Friday; there was no way she could go to school in this condition.

Small tears formed in her eyes. Inuyasha had not come for her. So that was it. She had once again been thrown out of a world she had grown close to, just like her birthday so long ago…

She clutched her stomach again. She began sobbing, falling back into her chair, her soft pajamas offering no comfort to her body. Why wouldn't the pain go away? Why couldn't it all go away? Why couldn't….she stopped. Why couldn't everything be right?

She flopped onto her bed. The realization hit her; she missed the feudal era, and all her friends. She missed the adventures, the villages, the thrills and laughter. She missed the small fires that lit the night when they camped; a comfortable glow would rest on her body, leaving a warm feeling at the edge of her skin. It was all gone…all in the past. None of that was here, just things you would find in a fairy tale.

She thought to herself. At least she had gotten to live her fairytale. She would be happy with the adventures no one else got to live through. She could live with mere memories. She didn't need the real thing…at least she didn't want to need it.

She sighed once more. She got up again, dazily walking to the door, then stepping into the dark night. She would go for small walk to the well house. It would ease her mind. Well, she hoped it would.

Kagome shut the well house door behind her. The Shikon jewel was no longer in her possession but she had to try it. She ran down the stairs, and jumped into the well.

She landed at the bottom. She was not hurt, but she felt sore. "Well, that'll help my stomach problems" she groaned, rubbing her neck, and ready to climb the ladder.

She made her ascent to the well house again. Well she had tried. "I guess…" she whispered, turning her back to the well for the final time. "…its over" She grasped the door to the grounds and opened it.

"Kagome?"

Kagome froze. Someone had said her name from behind her. She dared not move. She recognized the voice. The voice of someone she knew too well. Someone she had not wanted to see, but someone she had wanted to see more then anyone… it was…it was… "Inuyasha…"

888888888888888888888888

"You…you can't…be here…" she whispered slowly, like an aching note that seized her breath.

Inuyasha stared into Kagomes eyes. They were so uncertain, so…afraid. Was….Kagome afraid of him?

"Kagome," he repeated again.

Kagome stepped back. It was as if she was scared of him…the thought ripped Inuyasha heart in two. Unconsciously, she shook her head repeatedly, the same way when she had seen the two lovers at the stream. Her heart pumped faster, her muscles tightened. Suddenly, her stomach agonized, she feared it would explode. "Aghh!" she cried, suddenly doubling over in pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha caught Kagome in his arms. She had nearly fallen down the stairs. Staring at her right there, she looked so frail…so easily…breakable. She was something he had to protect. He would never let her be hurt like this again.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he whispered, pushing hair out of her eyes.

She nodded a silent yes. Why was he here? Wasn't he happy with Kikyo?

"Uh…" she began, building her strength to speak. "Why are you here, Inuyasha?" she breathed. Suddenly her eyes narrowed, and she broke from his grasp. She stumbled a bit, but caught herself. "Aren't you happy with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha looked quite blankly at her. "Kagome…" was that all that he could do? Say her name? _Couldn't he try to get some sentences out?_ She thought.

"Kagome, I've… I've realized that Kikyo is…not...umm…right for me."

Kagome looked up in disbelief. No, he was lying; he would go back to her like every other time.

"Well, that's nice for you…now, is there anything else you needed before you_ leave_?" she said, spiking the last part of her sentence.

Inuyasha only smelled anger on her; no love, happiness, or sympathy. Had he hurt her so badly?

"Kagome…Please come back to the feudal era with me" he said, his eyes speaking more then his words did.

"Why? Give me an actual reason besides that my friends need me!" she nearly shouted.

Inuyasha searched his mind for an answer. Kagome knew she had been right the first time.

Naraku was obliterated, the Shikon Jewel had been restored, and the evils that had assaulted Japan had been destroyed. Feudal Japan was not truly feudal anymore.

Inuyasha's expression turned blank after a minute. He had not come up with any answer it seemed.

Kagome began to leave.

"No, wait! Kagome!" he said, his words seemed to hold her in place.

"If _**I **_want you to come back, is that good enough?" he asked, noticing the way she clutched her side.

"Well, why would you want me back?" she replied, the pain in her stomach deteriorating.

"Umm…well…" Inuyasha mumbled. Would he really tell her?

Kagome look at him hopefully. Could this be it? Was he going to say something romantic?

"…well, the Ninja food tastes great.."

Kagome burst out of the well house, sobbing into her pajamas. _Inuyasha is so so so __**stupid!**_ She thought, running.

Suddenly, she tripped. She looked up to see Goshinboku, the holy tree; the beautiful piece of life that transcended time and space.

The tree that existed in both their times. The tree that connected them…

Inuyasha had caught up, seeing Kagome on her knees, silently sobbing.

"Look, I'm sorry!"

"Inuyasha, Sit boy!"

Inuyasha suddenly cringed waiting for the pain, but none came. He looked to his palm where he held the beads. Kagome vented her anger by grunting, then collapsing to the ground. _Why? Why now of all times?_

She sat up quickly, ready to go into the house.

"Wait Kagome!" she continued walking. He would lose her forever if he didn't act.

She wouldn't listen, so he would do the only thing he could to express his feelings.

With a leap, he landed behind her, spun her around, and kissed her. The kiss was a bit chaste, but sensual, warm, and sweet.

Kagome had almost fully melted against his touch, he held her closely, even lovingly. The kiss grew passionate and warm; the chill of the night had completely gone away. The scents of Kagomes' excitement sparked something inside him that had wanted to do this for what seemed like a long time.

He pulled her closer, the heat of their bodies growing. They began to sweat, pouring all the feelings of love, fear, and anxiety of their time together into the simple but intoxicating kiss. The doubt and panic melted away against Inuyashas' touch, his fingers trailing across her back left a tingly and magical after-feeling.

Suddenly, Kagome felt guilty. Everything they were doing suddenly felt wrong, dirty, as if she was cheating on someone. Kikyo must feel horrible…and Koga…how we would he feel? Yikes.

Hesitantly, Kagome broke the kiss, leaving Inuyasha stunned, and confused.

"Inuyasha" she said, turning her head away. "I will return to the feudal era, but you must leave now." She said, pointing to the well house. "Kikyo must be waiting for you."

"Forget Kikyo! I love you" he said, throwing his hands out in wild motions. Kagome had been dying to hear Inuyasha say that for so long now…and yet, she knew he still loved Kikyo.

"Go to her Inuyasha, she must feel terrible." Kagome persisted, not daring to look him in the eye.

"But, Kagome-"

"Inuyasha, you love Kikyo too, and this will never end. And now…" she began, suddenly tearing up. "Now I realize, _even if you do love me..._ you could never let go of her. So this…could never work." She said silently.

Inuyasha could only stare at her. He didn't tell her she was wrong, he only stood there, not knowing what to say. "Kagome…"

"Please Inuyasha, If I was her….I wouldn't want you sneaking off with me…" she sobbed.

Inuyasha could only hang his head. With a silent leap, he went into the well house, and left a shard for her to use getting back. He couldn't help but frown as he leapt through. Surely now, he could never be happy. Not after he knew what he had been missing for so long.

Kagome slumped against her house. Yes she would return to the feudal era, but tomorrow. She had things to do the rest of the night. With no more pains in her side, she silently slipped into her house, and to her room. For once, her thoughts of Inuyasha did not show themselves. She would get over him, and in time, she would find someone even better.

With a sigh, she curled into her blankets, her window still open for the night. She didn't know if she had really seen it, but before she went to bed, a pair of golden eyes stared at her through her window. Before she had the chance to think, the being leapt away. The loving eyes had vanished, and were gone…

**(Authors Notes)**

**So yes, kinda happy, kinda sad; but the way I feel it truly could have happened. I usually like my endings happy, but I'm just venting mostly. Now, to my Big story!!**

**I don't see exactly how this story could be continued,but if someone were to ask me (somebody meaning a few people :P) then I might try to extend it, but nobody likes this story that much right? Luv you all! Review or i'll be crushed and never right again:(**


End file.
